The ActionSouth no1 : StoneBall-Z
by YopYop94
Summary: Issue #1 of ActionSouth 100% true history


From the mind of YopYop94...

"-=-|The ActionSouth no.1|-=-"

"I-I-I just never thought, StoneWall... your gone in my life now when i need you most...  
StoneWall my friend, how you fought for and against me... StoneWall you will be honored... fore I still remember that night, it all started with some simple words..."  
(FLASHBACK) "My-my stomach is killing me, I need some of the slop they call food, I do not want it however I do need it."  
"Oh-ho-ho, it is, is it?" My head snapped back and the summer sun made a soft glimmer against my dark african skin.  
There I saw standing a tall big-chinned man but not just any man a white-man, but not just any white-man a confederate white man!  
I turned to run, my heart was rushing and my cornrows were fluttering in the wind. I took one step, then yet another, but with the third step i tripped upon a grape vine at my foot.  
My mind began to rush I took my final breath, ready for... Death.  
The man put his long, bloodied, steel bayonet up to my mouth and slit my lower lip and as the crimson-scarlet blood began to leak from the wound he put his musket to the side of my head.  
"You ready for death ya worthless slave?"  
Suddenly, A hero a man in a shining sexy mountain-grey confederate suit tackled down the sick man.  
The musket was gone, no longer near my head I got up and healped my mysterious hero kill the scum who had tried to end my life.  
He turned to me and I saw his oft, tired eyes and his strong, thick muttonchops. and before i could even make out his face he spoke to me...  
"My name is StoneWall, StoneWall Jackson." I gasped IT WAS STONEWALL JACKSON the feared slayer of my folk, a man against my heritage one he threatened my peoples' very existence.  
"What do you want, why? just why did you save-" I pushed his index finger on my thick lips "Hush, my friend for you are special, Ive never felt this way before but when i saw you, shhhh..."  
I was dazed confused and kinda creeped out but quickly the peace was shattered and a squadron of confederate men came from the hills.  
"STONEWALL?! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?! SERIOUSLY M9!" I was scared no way the one man who saved me from one man could defeat hundreds!  
I clinched my had into a fist and was getting ready to run and take down as many as I could but suddenly, StoneWall had something to say,  
"Heh, you think you can take me on?" The group responded "Maybe if were lucky!" StoneWall gave me and egotistic yet epic gaze and he jumped higher than any white or even BLACK man ive seen before!  
StoneWall screamed a viscous battle cry and was struck by lightning he magically grew buff and somehow 70 times more hunky!  
"I'LL END YOU HERE COWARDS, WELCOME TO HELL!" StoneWall attacked and slayed 37 with one punch with lightning fast elbow strikes I heard the sound barrier distort and saw 871 men fall!  
StoneWall Then grabbed one man and tore him in half he mercilessly beat 764 soldiers with the 2-halves of his body.  
"HAAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA!" StoneWall roared and he continued to rip the men apart bit by bit one solider att a time until, there was one left.  
I did not know who it was but StoneWall seemed intimidated for once "StoneWall" he said "Welcome to MY hell!"  
StoneWall watched as the man grew bat wings and bulked up, "Robert E. Lee, I knew this day would come!"  
The men engaged into a battle brawn vs brawn brains vs brains the two through punch after punch and kick after kick.  
The fight continued for hours on end, the two men hadnt taken a break and beat eachother mercilessly to the ground.  
Until Robert had enough "KAHMEH-HAME-RACISM!" He struck StoneWall with a furious blast of discrimination.  
StoneWall fell defeated and was asked if he had any final words he spoke "Abraham- Lincoln"  
Suddenly, a giant copper statue with the words "Lincoln's Memorial" inscribed on it fell form a space wormhole and crushed Robert... killing him.  
"StoneWall are you okay?" I hollered "I'm fine he responded.  
StoneWall grabbed me and pulled me close he whispered to me "No mortal man shall live more then 1 day after witnessing a Lincoln-Timeloop-WormHole, So i gifted you with my immortality and i am soon to die, so please for this final night I have just... just... just please just dont let the northerners win..."  
Then as of a magical spell taking affect skin grew pale, and my hair turned to a warm shade of strawberry-blonde I- I had become a white man!  
Now it was my job to fill in StoneWall's shoes despite my prior skin colour.

THE END


End file.
